Never Let You Go
by poppukoo
Summary: Vas yang biasanya didekat tiang itu juga tidak ada. Tidak ada tempat lagi yang biasa Ichigo tempati kecuali GOR usang itu. Rukiapun kesana, yang ia dapati cuma penghuni lainnya dan tak ada pria berambut orange ditengah-tengah mereka/"Sebenarnya dimana dia?"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : BLEACH by Tite Kubo**

**Warning : Gaje, aneh, garing kriuk kriuk, gak nyambung, de el el**

**Rated : T**

**Never Let You Go**

**by Poppukoo**

**Chapter 1 "Who's that?"**

_Masih teringat dimemoryku_

_Ketika kudengar deru suara sayup-sayup yang hinggap ditelingaku_

_Saat itu ku coba untuk melihat apa yang terjadi_

_Tapi kenapa? _

_Yang ku lihat hanyalah hitam dan gelap_

_Ku coba tuk bangkit_

_Tapi kenapa badan ini tak menuruti perintahku_

_Yang ada hanya bau yang sangat menyengat yang ku cium_

"_Bangun!"_

_Siapa? siIapa itu!?_

_Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?_

_Hey! KalIan jawab aku!_

_Apa yang kalIan ributkan adalah aku!?_

_Aku mohon, seseorang jawab aku!?_

_KalIan semua kenapa!? Apa kalIan tidak mendengarku!?_

_Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku ini!?_

_Aku mohon, Tuhan_

_Beri aku kesempatan!_

_Tuk katakan pada mereka_

_Bahwa aku akan sangat merindukan mereka_

_Orang-orang yang ku sayangi_

"Apa kau akan makan ini , Rukia?" ujar Renji yang tangannya siap mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengambil makanan gadis mungil itu.

"Kau ini rakus sekali! Kau kan sudah habis 2 mangkok!" sebal Rukia sambil memukul tangan prIa berambut merah dihadapannya.

"Ya siapa tahu kau diet!" ucap Renji sembari menyeruput milk shake miliknya.

"Badan kayak triplek begitu diet? Jadi apa badannya entar?" ucap Matsumoto yang baru saja bergabung untuk makan bersama 2 sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Biar saja! Awas saja jika kalian jadi gendut, akan ku ejek habis-habisan kalian!" ujar Rukia

"Ou, takuuut" ucap Renji dan Matsumoto bersamaan dengan nada mengejek. Rukia yang merasa diejekpun langsung melempar sendok dan garpunya pada kedua sahabatnya itu. Dengan sigapnya Renji dan Matsumoto langsung menangkisnya dan tawa mereka malah menjadi-jadi. Tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sudah hentik-" ucapan Rukia tiba-tiba terhenti dengan apa yang sedang dilihatnya.

"Hahaha, ada apa Rukia?" tanya Renji sambil menyeka airmata akibat tertawanya tadi.

"Itu…."

"Apa?" tanya Matsumoto sembari mengikuti arah mata Rukia yang mengarah pada kaca transparan café tersebut.

"O-orang itu gila ya!?" kaget Rukia langsung berdiri dari kursinya.

"Kau itu kenapa!?"

Tanpa sebab Rukia langsung lari ke luar café

"Cepat pergi dari situ!? Aku mohon berhenti!" teriak Rukia dari tepi jalan yang meneriaki truk besar dari arah barat.

_CCCKKIITTTT_

Truk besar itupun langsung menginjak rem secara mendadak dan hampir saja mobil dibelakangnya menabaraknya. Akibat insiden tersebut jalanan sedikit macet.

Keterkejutan Rukia malah menjadi-jadi. Ia langsung berlari ketengah jalan dan menyusul truk tersebut dan melihat dibawah badan truk.

"Tidak ada?" ujarnya lirih

"Rukia! Kau itu gila ya!?" ujar Renji langsung menyusul Rukia dari belakang.

*KEEP SMILE :)*

"Sungguh tidak masuk akal, kau tiba-tiba berteriak dan menghentikan truk itu sedangkan kau sendiri tak tahu apa sebabnya kau menghentikannya?"

"Ma-maaf pak polisi. Mungkin teman saya ini sedang depresi berat karena diputus pacarnya" ujar Renji asal-asalan.

Yap. Karena kejadian tadi Rukia, Renji dan Matsumoto ditahan dikantor polisi untuk diminta penjelasan terhadap kejadian tadi siang yang sampai-sampai menyebabkan kemacetan yang lumayan panjang. Hingga malam ini mereka masih belum usai dimintai keterangan.

"Haaah, aku jadi bingung sendiri. Dan kenapa gadis ini malah diam saja?"

"Rukia, ayo bicara!?" bisik Matsumoto sambil menginjak kaki Rukia yang sedaritadi masih melamun.

"Aw! Sakit Ku-chan!... em, tadi aku melihat ada orang ditengah jalan" jelas Rukia ragu-ragu.

"Tengah jalan!? Saat jalan ramai begitu. Tidak mungkin, lagipula tadi orangnya tidak ada kan !?" tegas pak polisi.

"Tapi aku tid-"

"Maaf pak polisi, maafkan kami. Mungkin itu juga hanya karena factor kecapekan sampai-sampai berhalusinasi"

"Iya, pak. Tolong biarkan kami pulang, orangtua kami pasti khawatir. Lagipula besok kami harus sekolah"

Setelah Matsumoto dan Renji menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang kebodohan Rukia, para polisi pun memakluminya dan membiarkan mereka pulang.

Hingga keesokan harinya Rukia selalu merutuki kebodohannya yang kemarin siang hingga ditahan dikantor polisi sampai malam. Dan juga Ia tak tega sampai-sampai melibatkan kedua sahabatnya. Rukiapun menyadari, mungkin itu semua hanya imajinasinya yang terlalu tinggi.

"Aku minta maaf" mohon Rukia didepan kedua sahabatnya.

"Gampang sekali minta maafnya! Tadi malam waktu aku pulang Ibuku langsung menjewerku dan ayahku langsung membentakku"

"Aku mohon maafkan aku" ucap Rukia yang terlihat pasrah.

"Kau tahu Rukia? Tadi malam gara-gara aku dimarahi kakekku, sampai-sampai aku tidurnya jam 3 pagi. Dan sekarangpun aku masih ngantuk!"

"Aku mohon, apapun akan aku lakukan"

Renji dan Rangiku langsung berpandangan sambil menaik-turunkan alis mereka tentunya dengan seringai licik.

Sepulang sekolah mereka mampir ke Café, Mall, Game Center, hingga Toko Buku. Untuk membeli komik volume terbaru tentunya. Setelah mereka merasa puas, ketiga serangkai itupun mengistirahatkan dirinya dibawah rindangnya pohon ditaman sambil makan ice cream.

"Akhirnya aku bisa membeli album YUI yang terbaru!" seru Matsumoto.

"Akhirnya tadi aku menyelesaikan gameku hingga level terakhir, sekarang akulah pemilik score tertinggi!" seru Renji

"Puas?"

"SANGAT PUAS!" seru Renji dan Matsumoto bersamaan.

*KEEP SMILE :)*

"Haah, uangku tinggal segini. Jikalau buat seminggupun tak akan cukup" keluh Rukia sambil berjalan pulang.

"Haha, kau pasti tertawa" ucap seorang gadis yang sedang duduk-duduk didekat tiang listrik disebrang jalan sana. Tapi dia tak sendiran, ada seorang pria didekatnya.

Sekilas ada truk sampah lewat, yang sebentar menghalangi pandangan Rukia. Ketika Ia tengok lagi kesana, pria itu menghilang. Rukia agak terkejut dan menghampiri gadis yang mungkin sebaya dengannya.

"Maaf nona, ngomong-ngomong kemana pria yang didekatmu tadi?" tanyanya dengan senyum tipis

Gadis itu langsung berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk debu yang menempel di roknya. "Ti-tidak ada, tadi aku cuma mengobrol dengan ku-kucingku, mungkin Dia sudah lari. Ma-maaf a-aku harus mencarinya, sampai jumpa" jawab gadis dengan blazer merah ber-rok hitam itu yang mungkin dari SMA sebelah. Tapi anehnya muka gadis itu langsung memerah dan sepertinya Dia salah tingkah ketika Rukia menghampirinya.

Malampun cepat datang. Malam ini Rukia berencana pesta barbeque dengan teman-temannya dirumah Renji. Waktu itu Ia berangkat sendirian melewati malam sunyi bersama sepeda kesayangannya. Disaat ia melintasi tiang listrik yang disinggahi gadis yang tadi siang, diatasnya ada sesuatu. Tinggi dan tegap. Manusia.

"A-apa?" ucap Rukia yang adem panas ketika melihat hal itu. Ia pun langsung memacu pedal sepedanya dengan kecepatan penuh. Sesampai dirumah Renji ia masih terengah-engah dan minta Renji mengambilkan minum untuknya.

"Kau itu kenapa Rukia?" tanya Tatsuki menyodorkan berbagai cemilan untuk Rukia yang masih terengah-engah.

"Thidhak hapa hapa, hah hah hah" jawab Rukia sambil meminum air mineral yang disediakan oleh tuan rumah.

"Maaf ya, sepertinya kita kekurangan bahan" ujar Renji yang baru tiba dari dapur menyiapkan peralatan dan bahan barbeque. "Kita kehabisan daging" tambah Keigo sambil menyodorkan kantong daging yang kosong akibat perbuatan kucing Renji yang mengobrak ngobrak tudung sajinya tadi siang.

"Biar aku dan Rukia-chan yang beli" usul Inoue mengangkat tangannya. Semuapun setuju dan mereka pergi ke minimarket terdekat. Tiba-tiba saja Ishida menyusul mereka, katanya Ia takut jika cewek jalan sendirian dimalam hari. Akhirnya mereka beli bersama.

Ketika Inoue memililih-milih daging yang berkualitas dan segar, Rukia malah menuju ke deretan boneka-boneka imut yang terjejer rapih. Tapi lagi-lagi ketika ia melihat keluar kaca minimarket tersebut ia melihat hal yang sama dan seperti biasa. Menghilang.

Iapun langsung pindah dari tempat itu dan menyusul Inoue yang masih bingung memilih daging.

"Yang ini saja, sepertinya bagus" usul Ishida sambil membetulkan kacamatnya yang agak miring.

"Iya, ayo cepat kita bawa kekasir dan pulang" ucap Rukia sambil menengak-nengok luar jendela tadi.

Membuat barbeque dengan teman-teman memang sangat menyenangkan, apalagi sampai lupa waktu. Setelah dirasa sudah cukup terlalu malam, mereka membereskan semua peratalan maupun bahan-bahan barbeque yang masih tersisa.

Merekapun berpamitan dan pulang kerumah masing-masing.

"Renji, antarkan aku pulang" bujuk Rukia sambil menarik-narik baju pria itu. "Biar aku saja yang antarkan" ucap Ishida mengajukan diri yang bersiap memacu sepeda motornya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya, lagipula rumah kami searah"

"Tapi sepeda Ru-"

"Besok saja ambilnya, kan tidak baik bila seorang perempuan jalan sendirian. Lagipula kau kan juga harus masih membereskan sisanya"

"Hah! Sok keren kau!"

Malam itu Rukia bersedia diantar Ishida. Walau ia agak tidak enak. Karena Ishida adalah mantan pacarnya Inoue. Walau berstatus mantan, tapi bukan berarti musuhan kan? Mereka akan tetap bersahabat.

"Tidak,tidak,tidak,tidak,tidak" gumam Rukia disela-sela bersepedanya dengan Ishida. "Kau kenapa, Kuchiki?" tanya Ishida.

"Ti-tidak apa, kau berkonsentrasilah bersepeda. Maaf"

Sesampai dirumah Rukia langsung merebahkan diri dikasurnya yang empuk dan merenung sejenak. 'Kenapa aku selalu teringat itu!?' gumamnya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba kepala Rukia terasa pusing dan berat. Ia langsung bangkit dan mengambil obat sakit kepala di laci meja belajarnya. Ketika ia tepat melihat keluar kaca jendelanya tiba-tiba dihadapannya muncul orang yang selalu mengganggu fikirannya sejak kemarin. Muka merekapun saling bertatapan pada jarak dekat yang hanya terpisahkan oleh kaca.

Orang tersebut tidak terlalu kelihatan jelas karena diluar lumayan gelap yang terlihat hanya pancaran matanya saja. Rukia langsung nimbrug kebelakang. Pingsan.

*KEEP SMILE :)*

"Rukia..."

"….."

"Rukia-chan!"

"….."

"Rukia! sekolah!"

"Emh, ka-kakak?" tanyanya sambil berusaha bangkit sambil menghalau sinar matahari yang lumayan terang menerpanya. Karena masih pagi.

"Kau itu, padahal kasur nganggur malah tidur dilantai. Dan juga tirai kamarmu bahkan belum kau tutup. Ya, Tuhan… bahkan kau belum ganti baju sejak barbeque kemarin"

'Oh ya, tadi malam aku…. Melihat itu, bahkan matanya!" batin Rukia.

"Hey! Sampai kapan kau akan begitu! Cepat sekolah!" suruh Hisana sembari melempar bantal ke arah Rukia.

*KEEP SMILE :)*

"Kau lihat tatapan matanya!? Sangat menyeramkan! Aku sampai pingsan melihatnya" ucap Rukia bercerita pada Matsumoto tentang kejadian semalam.

"Hoaaamm, Rukia kau itu kecapekan!"

"Kau tidak percaya padaku Ku-chan!?"

"Iya, aku percaya kok! Sudah ya aku mau ke kelas, nanti siang kita pulang bareng! Bye!" pamit Matsumoto kembali ke kelas.

"Hah! Percuma aku bercerita padanya! Pasti dia pikir aku gila!" gerutu Rukia.

Jam sekolah telah usai. Saatnya pulang sekolah. Karena Rukia terlalu lama menunggu Matsumoto diluar gerbang Ia pun masuk kembali ke gedung sekolah.

"Apa kau lihat Rangiku Matsumoto?" tanya Rukia pada Soi Fon teman sekelas Matsumoto. Tangan Soi fon menunjuk kea rah perpustakaan, Rukiapun masuk kedalamnya.

"Dia ke perpustakaan? Makan apa dia tadi pagi?" Rukiapun menyusuri jalan-jalan ditengah rak buku yang tinggi menjulang ke atas. Kebetulan pula, ternyata Ishida masih disana.

"Ishida, kau lihat Ku-chan tidak? Kata Soi-chan dia disini" tanya Rukia pada Ishida yang penglihatannya masih belum teralih dari buku yang hendak Ia baca.

"Tidak tahu. Kesurupan apa dia sampai-sampai ke perpustakaan?"

Karena merasa sebal dengan Matsumoto yang tak kunjung nongol, Rukia berkeliling gedung sekolah. Dari ruang kelas, kantin, lab, batang hidung Matsumoto masih belum muncul. Iapun pergi ke gedung olahraga satu-satunya tempat yang belum ia singgahi.

Sampai di depan pintu ia melihat seseorang bermain basket dengan peluh-peluh keringat yang membasahi seragamnya.

"Shi-shiba-senpai?"

"Oh? Kau Kuchiki!? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Kaien sembari menghampiri Rukia yang masih terpaku di depan pintu.

"A-aku sedang mencari temanku, Rangiku Matsumoto. Se-senpai belum pulang?"

"Belum, aku masih ingin latihan buat pertandingan hari Senin. Nonton ya?" ucap Kaien memasang senyum tulus.

'KYAAAAA, Oh my God! Mimpi apa aku semalam!? Pangeran sekolah menyuruhku menontonnya!' jerit Rukia dalam hati.

"Ku-Kuchiki?" ucap Kaien mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya pada gadis didepannya yang masih tenggelam dalam lamunannya. "PA-PASTI!" teriak Rukia bahagia dan sangat bahagia.

"O-oke… Oh ya, nanti malam mau tidak datang ke King's Café? Disana kami akan merayakan diterimanya Kyouraku-sensei di Tokyo Daigakusen University sebagai dosen, teman-temanmu juga ada kok"

"Baik, aku pasti akan datang Senpai. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya, semoga berhasil buat besok" Rukiapun pamit dan Kaien kembali melanjutkan latihannya.

Rukia langsung berlari dan terburu-buru menuruni anak tangga tanpa peduli jika Ia akan terpelesat. Sampailah Ia ditengah lapangan.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA! WOHOOOO! AYEEEE! AKU BAHAGIAAAAA! Hahahaha! Bahkan ia masih ingat namaku! " teriak Rukia di tengah lapangan. Tukang kebun yang melihatnya hanya bisa bengong.

*KEEP SMILE :)*

"Fuuuh, semoga aku tidak melihatnya lagi" ujar Rukia lirih.

"Hey, cepat berangkat. Nanti pangeran idamanmu keburu pulang lho!" goda Hisana pada Rukia yang masih termenung disepedanya.

Dijalan Rukia masih saja mengingat orang yang selalu membayangi dirinya itu hingga membuatnya pingsan. Iapun agak mempercepat pacuan sepedanya agar tidak ketemu makhluk itu.

Tanpa diduga makhluk itu benar muncul didepannya. Rukia yang terkejut langsung mengerem sepedanya mendadak hingga sepedanya hampir terpeleset. Makhluk itu tinggi tegap dan hitam tak kelihatan karena gelap yang ia tahu makhluk itu punya rambut dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada. Ketika Rukia coba mendekatkan dirinya untuk memperjelasnya, makhluk itu hilang.

Rukia jadi geram karena makhluk itu selalu mempermainkannya. Ia langsung membanting sepedanya kesamping.

"Kurang ajar! Dimana kau makhluk jelek! Aku tidak peduli kalaupun kau itu maling, orang gila ba-bahkan ha-hantu sekalipun! Tunjukan dirimu! Asal kau tahu saja ya, aku ini pandai ka-karate!" tantang Rukia sambil mengepalkan kedua tangan mengumpulkan sebanyak mungkin keberanian yang ia punya.

"Apa kau mencariku?"

**TBC**

**Monggo reviewnya :) **

**Thankyou….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : BLEACH by Tite Kubo**

**Warning : Gaje, aneh, garing kriuk kriuk, gak nyambung, de el el**

**Rated : T**

"Fuuuh, semoga aku tidak melihatnya lagi" ujar Rukia lirih.

"Hey, cepat berangkat. Nanti pangeran idamanmu keburu pulang lho!" goda Hisana pada Rukia yang masih termenung disepedanya.

Dijalan Rukia masih saja mengingat orang yang selalu membayangi dirinya itu hingga membuatnya pingsan. Iapun agak mempercepat pacuan sepedanya agar tidak ketemu makhluk itu.

Tanpa diduga makhluk itu benar muncul didepannya. Rukia yang terkejut langsung mengerem sepedanya mendadak hingga sepedanya hampir terpeleset. Makhluk itu tinggi tegap dan hitam tak kelihatan karena gelap yang ia tahu makhluk itu punya rambut dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada. Ketika Rukia coba mendekatkan dirinya untuk memperjelasnya, makhluk itu hilang.

Rukia jadi geram karena makhluk itu selalu mempermainkannya. Ia langsung membanting sepedanya kesamping.

"Kurang ajar! Dimana kau makhluk jelek! Aku tidak peduli kalaupun kau itu maling, orang gila ba-bahkan ha-hantu sekalipun! Tunjukan dirimu! Asal kau tahu saja ya, aku ini pandai ka-karate!" tantang Rukia sambil mengepalkan kedua tangan mengumpulkan sebanyak mungkin keberanian yang ia punya.

"Apa kau mencariku?"

**Never Let You Go**

**by Poppukoo**

**Chapter 2 "Who're You?**

Rukia langsung ternganga dibuatnya. Dia bahkan berdiri diatas kabel listrik?

"K-k-k-k-kau si-si-siapa!?" ucap Rukia tergagap badannyapun gemetaran dan keringat dinginpun ikut keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya.

"Aku?" ucap makhluk itu menyeringai dari atas sana. Lalu menghilang seketika.

"Tu-tunjukan dirimu pengecut!" ucap Rukia memberanikan diri. 'Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana jika aku dibunuhnya? Bahkan dimakannya? Aku mohon Tuhan, selamatkan aku!' batinnya.

"Namaku?" tanya makhluk itu tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan Rukia bahkan berjarak sangat dekat. Rukia yang tambah shock langsung terjatuh kebelakang.

"K-k-kau ma-manusia!? Orange?!"

"Hentikan Kurosaki!" teriak seseorang dari belakang Rukia.

"Ishida!?" mata Rukia langsung melotot dibuatnya. "Maaf Kuchiki, aku harap kau tidak ketakutan" ucapnya.

"Tentu saja tidak, dia kan manusia!" balas Rukia sambil berdiri membersihkan roknya yang kotor akibat jatuhnya tadi.

"Temanmu ini rabun ya?" tanya Ichigo yang tiba-tiba disamping Ishida. "Apa kau bisa melihat hantu Kuchiki?"

"Bisa, tapi samar-samar. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dia bukan manusia, tapi roh"

'Roh? Tapi badannya masih utuh, dan juga dia lumayan tampan. Eh!? Apa yang ku fikirkan! Sial…. Tenanglah Rukia…. Tapi dia benar-benar roh!' batinnya.

"Ini gara-gara kau! Lihat, dia jadi shock kan!?" tuduh Ishida.

"Aku hanya mengetesnya. Dia benar-benar bisa melihatku apa tidak!?"

"Memangnya kenapa!?"

"Karena, setiap dia melihat kearahku dia selalu melotot dan terkejut. Ya, aku pikir dia benar-benar bisa melihatku. Makanya aku mengetesnya, ternyata benar"

"Hah! Kau ini!, Ku-Kuchiki kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Hei, Nona!" ucap Ichigo langsung dihadapan Rukia. Perlahan-lahan Rukia ambruk kebelakang. Pingsan

*KEEP SMILE *

"Rukia"

"Bangun"

"Hey, kau tidak sekolah?"

"Ehmmmh, nanti Kak! Ini masih pagi" ujar gadis itu yang masih enggan membuka matanya.

"Benarkah?"

"Lho, suara Kakak kok berubah?" tanya Rukia sembari membuka sedikit matanya. "Gyaaa! N-Nii-Sama!? Maafkan saya, maaf!" Rukia yang kelabakan langsung ngacir ke kamar mandi.

"Hahaha! Apes sekali kau Rukia!" ejek Renji

"Makanya dilihat dulu sebelum bicara! Haha…Eh? Ssst, itu kan Kaien Shiba si pangeran tampan dari kelas 2-3!" tunjuk Matsumoto pada Kaien yang baru saja masuk ke kantin bersama teman-temannya.

"Hah! Lebih gantengan aku kali" ujar Renji sambil merapikan rambut merahnya. Matsumoto yang merasa geli langsung menyikutnya.

'Kyaa! Shiba-senpai! Oh, iya kemarin malam kan seharusnya aku…..oh iya! Tadi malam aku melihatnya, dan aku…..pingsan?"

Jam sekolah telah usai, semua murid berhamburan keluar sekolah. Disaat Rukia menunggu Matsumoto yang masih belum keluar, Ishidapun baru saja keluar dari gerbang.

"Ishida!" panggil Rukia dengan tampang geram. "Oh, kau? Ku kira kau tidak masuk" ucap Ishida dengan tampang tak bersalah sembari menghampiri Rukia.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi semalam! Apa yang kau lakukan setelah aku pingsan!? Dan gara-gara itu aku tidak jadi ketemu dengan Shiba-senpai!"

"Te-tenang Kuchiki, tadi malam kau bertemu Kurosaki dan tiba-tiba kau pingsan. Asal kau tau saja, aku kemarin Cuma mengantarmu pulang kerumahmu. Kalau tentang Kaien Shiba, itu masalahmu. Sampai jumpa!" jelas Ishida sambil membenahkan kacamatanya dan pergi begitu saja.

Diperjalanan Rukia melihat kembali gadis itu di dekat tiang listrik di sebrang. Tapi kali ini gadis itu membawa bunga dan meletakkannya di bawah tiang itu. "Selamat hari istimewa" ujarnya.

Sebelum Rukia memacu langkahnya tiba-tiba Ichigo muncul tepat disampingnya. "Jangan kesana" ucap Ichigo.

"Ke-kenapa!? Kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku ha!? Kau itu sebenarnya ada masalah apa denganku!" gertaknya. Karena sadar ada sedikit keributan gadis itu menghampiri Rukia.

"No-nona?" tanyanya. "O-oh, maaf jika aku mengganggumu" ucap Rukia sambil menunduk.

"Tidak, kau marah dengan siapa?" tanyanya heran. "Ti-tidak, tadi aku Cuma marah pada musang yang selalu menggangguku" jawab Rukia melirik Ichigo.

"Mu-musang? Dimana?" tanya si gadis sambil tengak-tengok. "Dia sudah lari kok, o ya bukannya aku mencampuri urusanmu nona, tapi aku hanya ingin tanya… sebenarnya kenapa nona-

"Jangan tanyakan itu padanya" ucap Ichigo yang masih disamping Rukia.

"Ada apa?" tanya gadis itu. " Tidak, aku hanya ingin tanya. Dari blazer-mu, sepertinya kau bukan anak sini" tanya Rukia mengalihkan pertanyaan.

" Ya memang, sekolahku di Tokyo. Kau dari Karakura ya?" tanyanya. "Ya, em… agar lebih akrab, namaku Rukia Kuchiki" tanya Rukia sambil menawarkan jabat tangan.

"Senna Hirako" jawabnya menyambut jabat tangan Rukia.

Setelah itu mereka banyak mengobrol tentang apa saja. Mulai dari tempat tinggal, hobi, sekolah bahkan masalah tentang mata pelajaran yang mereka suka maupun tidak suka. Karena cuaca kurang mendukung alias mendung Senna pamit pulang.

"Terimakasih" ucap Ichigo tiba-tiba muncul.

"Argh! Kau ini sebenarnya siapa ha!? Selalu mengikutiku! Selalu muncul tiba-tiba! Jangan sok kenal denganku! Dan juga kenapa saat ku ingin tanya atau mendekat padanya kenapa kau menghentikanku!" ucap Rukia mengeluarkan segala amarahnya.

"O-okey, nona pendek… jika kau ingin tahu semuanya, ikut denganku!"

Karena Rukia penasaran, Ia menuruti perintah Ichigo. Merekapun pergi gedung kosong yang sudah lama tak ditinggali yang dulunya gedung itu adalah gedung olahraga.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanya?"

"Siapa kau? Kau itu apa? kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk ketempat menyeramkan ini? Kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku? Kenapa kau bisa kenal Ishida? Kenapa kau sering ada disekitar sini? Kenapa kau menghentikanku ketika aku ingin menghampiri gadis itu?"

"Ternyata kau itu kepo ya. Aku Ichigo Kurosaki. Aku ini roh orang yang sudah is dead. Karena ini satu-satunya tempat yang jarang dikunjungi orang dan juga aku sering menghabiskan waktu kemari , jika kita bicara dijalan tadi apa kau ingin dikira orang gila?. Aku mengikutimu itu hanya kebetulan, lagipula kau bisa melihatku jelas. Karena dia sahabat baikku. Karena aku is dead didekat tiang listrik tadi. Karena Senna adalah pacarku"

"….."

"Hey, itu cukup menjawab semua pertanyaanmu kan? Jika kau pingsan lagi tidak akan ada yang mengantarmu pulang"

"…."

"Hoaam" Ichigo menguap

"Pa-pacarmu!? Bagaimana bisa?"

Ichigopun menceritakan semuanya. Sewaktu masih hidup Senna adalah pacar Ichigo. Mereka pacaran sejak kelas 3 SMP sampai Ichigo sudah tidak ada status merekapun masih berpacaran. Dia sangat setia dengan Ichigo, walaupun pria belahan jiwanya itu sudah tiada. Buktinya ia sering mengunjungi Ichigo didekat tiang listrik itu tempat dimana Ichigo telah tiada.

Bahkan ia sering membawakannya bunga. Seperti hari ini, itu bukti tahun ke 2 mereka pacaran. Kadang ia juga menceritakan kejadian-kejadian lucu, senang, susahnya pada Ichigo. Ichigo juga sering mendengarkan dengan duduk disampingnya walaupun gadis itu tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Jadi wajahnya memerah karena malu ya?" tanya Rukia.

"Tentu saja. Pasti kau berfikir dia gila bicara sendirian?"

"Tidak kok"

Selang beberapa saat Ichigo kembali menghilang.

"Selalu saja begitu!" gerutu Rukia.

*KEEP SMILE *

"Ayo ayo ayo ayo! SLAM DUNK ! yeeee!

Tak henti-hentinya sorak-sorai pendukung para team di serukan. Akhirnya pemenang pertandingan kali ini adalah SMA KARAKURA dengan kapten Hisagi Shuhei. Semua penontonpun berhamburan ke arena pertandingan untuk sekedar memberi selamat bagi para pemenang. Rukiapun tak luput dari salah satu penonton itu.

Iapun menghampiri dan memberi selamat pada para pemain khususnya Kaien Shiba.

"Selamat atas kemenangannya, Senpai" ucap Rukia. "Terimakasih sudah menonton, aku harap kau tidak bosan" balas Kaien.

"Te-tentu saja tidak" ujar Rukia bersemu merah." Okey, O ya waktu di café kenapa kau tidak datang?" tanya Kaien sembari meneguk air mineral-nya.

"Maaf, waktu itu aku-"

"Kaien! Disini !" teriak seorang gadis melambaikan tangan dari atas bangku penonton. Kaienpun menghampiri gadis itu dan meninggalkan Rukia yang belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Sial, siapa gadis itu! Dasar pengganggu!" gerutu Rukia. "Dia Riruka Dokugamine sahabat baiknya" jawab Ichigo yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Kyaa! Kau ini, bisa tidak sih muncul tidak tiba-tiba!" sebal Rukia. "Kau bicara padaku?" tanya seorang penonton lainnya.

"Bu-bukan, maaf!"

"Dasar aneh"

"Sudah kubilang jika bicara sendiri kau akan seperti orang gila" ejek Ichigo.

Karena takut disangkal orang aneh lagi mereka berdua pergi ke atap gedung sekolah.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku lagi!?"

"PD sekali kau! Apa salahnya mengunjungi temanku sendiri!" jawab Ichigo sembari tidur-tiduran.

"Aku?" tanya Rukia menunjuk diri sendiri. "PD gila, Ishida lah! Tadi kebetulan lewat ada pertandingan… aku kesana, ternyata kau juga ada disana"

"Ishida? Sepertinya kalian akrab sekali"

"Tidak begitu sih, aku bosan karena tak ada teman ngobrol. Lagian Cuma dia yang bisa melihatku, sekarang tambah kau. Aku jadi tak kesepian lagi" ujarnya.

"Hah! Ternyata kau disini Rukia! Ayo pulang!" ucap Renji baru datang membuka pintu. Rukiapun menoleh kearahnya tapi ketika ia menoleh pada Ichigo. Ia menghilang.

*KEEP SMILE *

"Ukitake-sensei, saya mau izin ke toilet sebentar"

"Silahkan"

Setelah dipersilahkan Rukiapun pergi ke toilet. Setelah ia selesai bukannya kembali ke kelas, ia malah membelok ke arah kelas 2-3. Kelasnya Kaien Shiba.

Ternyata dikelas itu, sedang berlangsung pelajaran Matematika yang digurui oleh Nanano-sensei. Karena guru itu membosankan semua murid banyak yang tidak memperhatikan tak terkecuali Kaien. Ia terus bercanda dan tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan teman-teman sekitar bangkunya. Rukia yang melihatnya dari jendela malah senyum-senyum sendiri.

'Manisnyaaa, seandainya aku disitu' ucap Rukia dalam hati.

"Kau suka pemuda itu ya?" tanya Ichigo yang ikut-ikutan mengintip.

"Gyaa!"

"Sssttt, nanti ketahuan. Lihat, dia tidak lebih tampan dari aku"

"Tentu sa-, apa kau bilang? Dia jauh lebih tampan darimu, dia juga jago basket, bahkan semua olahraga pernah dijamahnya. Dia juga sering ikut lomba dan dia juga pintar. Dia itu pangeran di sekolah ini!" keluarlah semua amarah Rukia.

"Apa iya?" tanya Ichigo meremehkan. "Tentu saja!" gertak Rukia.

"Kuchiki?"

"Apa!?" tanya Rukia pada Ichigo. "Aku tidak memanggilmu, tapi orang itu" jawab Ichigo menunjuk apa yang ada dibelakang Rukia.

Ketika ia menoleh kebelakang rona merah karena malu langsung menghiasi wajah Rukia. Ternyata yang ditunjuk Ichigo adalah Kaien Shiba dan teman-temannya yang sedang dihukum. Mereka menjewer telingnya masing-masing sambil mengangkat satu kaki diluar kelas mereka. Sedangkan Rukia masih mematung ditempatnya

"Haha, anak itu aneh sekali"

"Dia bicara pada siapa?"

"Jangan-jangan dia-"

"Heh, bocah! Kau itu kesambet ya?"

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan semacam itu langsung terlontar dari bibir teman-teman Kaien yang ikut dihukum.

"Ma-maaf para Senpai, a-aku pamit dulu, hehe" ucap Rukia langsung ngacir ke kelasnya.

"Dia itu fansmu ya?"

*KEEP SMILE *

"Ini gara-gara kau! Aku tadi malu sekali tahu!" bentak Rukia.

"Makanya jangan suka marah-marah nona kerdil" ejek Ichigo dari atas tiang listrik.

Dari kejauhan terlihat Senna yang akan menuju kemari. Ichigo yang melihatnya dari atas langsung menyuruh Rukia untuk pergi. Karena merasa tidak enak bila jadi pengganggu, Rukia menurutinya.

"Hai, Ichigo. Hari ini sangat melelahkan ya" ucap Senna sambil mengganti bunga yang ada di vas Ichigo dengan bunga yang baru.

"Ya, aku tahu. Kau pasti lelah dari Tokyo kemari hampir setiap hari" ucap Ichigo duduk disamping Senna. Walaupun Senna tidak bisa mendengar ataupun melihatnya ia senang karena Senna sering mengunjunginya.

"Ichigo"

"Hem?"

"Maaf, mungkin mulai besok aku tidak bisa mengunjungimu seperti biasa. Mungkin mulai jarang. Karena aku ada jadwal latihan tennis dan juga aku harus menemani ibuku dirumah. Kau tahu ayahku kan? Hihi… Dia akan sering keluar kota untuk mengadakan pameran lukisannya" ucap Senna yang perlahan-lahan cairan bening mulai terbendung dimatanya. Ichigo yang mendengarnya hanya menyandarkan kepalanya pada tiang itu.

"Ichigo, apa kau mendengarku? Aku…hiks…sangat merindukanmu…hikshikshiks" airmata Sennapun tak bisa terbendung lebih lama lagi.

"Dia menangis?" ujar Rukia mengintip dari balik dinding pagar rumah tetangga.

"Aku pulang dulu ya Ichi, kapan-kapan aku pasti mengunjungimu lagi" gadis itupun pergi bersamaan menghilangnya Ichigo.

"Ke-kemana hantu orange itu!?" tanya Rukia yang celingak-celinguk dibalik dinding.

"Dasar pengintip" tuduh Ichigo langsung muncul dibelakang Rukia. "K-kau itu! Dia menangis gara-gara kau tahu! Seharusnya kau menghiburnya!" balas Rukia.

"….."

"Heh! Ichigo!"

"….."

"Hei"

"Jika aku masih hidup pasti aku akan menghiburnya" jawabnya.

'Aduh, aku lupa kalau dia itu roh' batin Rukia pada dirinya.

" Ya, dia pasti tersiksa gara-gara aku. Seharusnya sebelum hari itu aku memutusnya, haha" ujar Ichigo tertawa kecil. Tak berapa lama ia kembali menghilang.

"H-hei, menghilang lagi. Apa ucapanku menyinggungnya ya, tapi dia kelihatannya sedih"

*KEEP SMILE *

"Makananmu keburu dingin"

"I-iya saya makan Nii-sama" jawab Rukia memakan makan malamnya.

"Daritadi kau melamun terus, sedang mikir apa?" tanya Hisana sambil mencuci piring.

"Tidak ada kok, Kak"

'Haduh, perasaanku jadi tak tenang gara-gara tadi siang. Jangan-jangan dia marah' ucap Rukia dalam hati.

"Hei Ruk-"

"Maaf ya Kak, Nii-sama… Aku akan ke rumah temanku untuk belajar kelompok sebentar ya" pamit Rukia langsung memacu sepedanya.

Ia bersepeda menuju ke tiang listrik yang tadi siang ,Ichigo tidak ada. Dijalan-jalan juga tidak ada. Disekitar sekolahnyapun tidak ada. Walaupun ia sebenarnya takut bersepeda sendirian melewati jalan-jalan yang sunyi dan gelap.

Tapi harus bagaimana lagi. Daripada perasaan tak tenang itu harus menghantui dia. Akhirnya ia dapat petunjuk kalau Ichigo pernah bilang "Karena ini satu-satunya tempat yang jarang dikunjungi orang dan juga aku sering menghabiskan waktu kemari"

Ia langsung membelokkan setir sepedanya di gedung itu yang kelihatan tak terawat, berantakan bahkan lampunya pun on off on off.

Rukia tetap memberanikan diri meskipun ia takut kalau melihat makhluk seperti Ichigo lebih banyak lagi. Dan ternyata benar, disana ia melihat seorang anak-anak kecil yang berlarian ada juga orang tua, dan juga ada gadis yang menangis.

'GLEK' ia menelan ludahnya dalam-dalam. Rukia mencoba untuk mengintip lebih dalam lagi mencari pria berambut nyentrik itu. Ternyata ia sedang bersama seorang gadis sebayanya yang rambutnya panjang dan hijau(?) yang merupakan roh juga.

"Ternyata dia punya gadis lain toh disini. Percuma aku pusing memikirkannya" ujar Rukia membalik badan dan ketika dia akan memacu langkahnya Ia terkejut. Ada 2 roh anak kecil yang tiba-tiba mencegatnya.

"Kakak dari dunia nyata ya?"

"Kakak sedang apa disini?"

"Kakak tersesat ya?"

"Apa kakak pengusir hantu?"

Anak-anak itu malah menghujati Rukia dengan sejuta pertanyaan dan tidak peduli dengan keadaan Rukia sekarang. Badannya kaku dan dingin, bahkan mukanya sangat pucat.

"Jinta, Yachiru! Kakak ini ketakutan sebaiknya kalian pergilah, biar aku yang tangani" datang lagi roh anak kecil yang lainnya. Jinta dan Yachirupun pergi.

"Selamat malam kakak! Namaku Ururu, Kakak pasti bisa melihat jelas kami kan? Ada keperluan apa kakak kemari?"

Rukia masih terdiam seribu kata.

"Kakak?"

"Bo-bo-bo-bo-bo-" Rukia mulai angkat bicara

"Boneka?"

"Bl-bol-bol-"

"Bola?"

"B-bolehkahah akhu bherthemu d-dengan I-I-I-"

"Ikan?"

"Ic-Ichig-g-o?"

"Oh, Kak Ichigo? Dia sedang ngobrol dengan Kak Nel-chan" ujar anak itu sambil menunjuk ke arah Ichigo yang sedang duduk dibangku penonton dengan gadis itu.

"B-bisa tolong di-panggilkan?" pinta Rukia.

Gadis itupun terbang alias melayang kearah Ichigo dan memintanya untuk menemui Rukia dibawah. Dan gadis berambut hijau disamping Ichigopun menghilang.

"Ada apa nona kerdil?" ucap Ichigo muncul tiba-tiba.

"Panggil aku Rukia! O ya, em… apa kau marah?"

"Marah kenapa? Perhatian sekali kau padaku, jangan-jangan kau menyukaiku ya?" tanya Ichigo sambil senyum-senyum.

"Ha? Narsis!... Em, aku minta maaf soal kemarin…"

"Soal apa?"

"Itu, waktu aku menyinggungmu tentang Senna…."

"Tidak akan" jawab Ichigo singkat dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Eh!? Kenapa begitu!?"

"Aku akan memaafkanmu dengan 1 syarat"

"Apa?"

**TBC**

**Reviewnya monggo **

**Thanks :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : BLEACH by Tite Kubo**

**Warning : Gaje, aneh, garing kriuk kriuk, gak nyambung, de el el**

**Rated : T**

**Chapter 3 "Are You Serious?"**

Gadis itupun terbang alias melayang kearah Ichigo dan memintanya untuk menemui Rukia dibawah. Dan gadis berambut hijau disamping Ichigopun menghilang.

"Ada apa nona kerdil?" ucap Ichigo muncul tiba-tiba.

"Panggil aku Rukia! O ya, em… apa kau marah?"

"Marah kenapa? Perhatian sekali kau padaku, jangan-jangan kau menyukaiku ya?" tanya Ichigo sambil senyum-senyum.

"Ha? Narsis!... Em, aku minta maaf soal kemarin…"

"Soal apa?"

"Itu, waktu aku menyinggungmu tentang Senna…."

"Tidak akan" jawab Ichigo singkat dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Eh!? Kenapa begitu!?"

"Aku akan memaafkanmu dengan 1 syarat"

"Apa?"

**Never Let You Go**

**By Poppukoo**

"Matilah bersamaku?"

"Ha!? Ti-tidak mau, bahkan impianku belum tercapai!" jawab Rukia panic.

"Haha, aku bercanda. Katakan pada Senna…. Jangan pernah mengunjungiku lagi" pintanya langsung menghilang begitu saja.

"I-Ichigo! Sial…. Kemana orang itu" gerutu Rukia.

"Tenang saja, dia sudah memikirkannya matang-matang" ujar gadis berambut hijau panjang menghampiri Rukia dari belakang.

"Be-benarkah nona? Tapi bukankah dia sangat mencintainya?"

"Kalau masalah itu hanya dia yang tahu dan panggil aku Neliel"

"Baiklah akan ku tanya besok, dan panggil juga aku Rukia" merekapun saling memperkenalkan diri.

*KEEP SMILE *

"Hah, sebenarnya kenapa dia semalam… apa dia serius?" tanya Rukia pada dirinya sendiri menyusuri koridor dengan buku bertumpuk-tumpuk yang ia bawa. "Berat, aku tahu Hitsugaya-sensei itu memang kecil tapi bukan berarti dia bisa menyuruhku membawa buku-bukunya!" keluhnya.

"Cewek" goda seorang pria.

"Suit suit" ujar pria lain sambil bersiul

"Eh, Kaien disini lho!" ucap pria yang lain lagi.

"Su-sudah diam kalian!"

Pertamanya dia merasa cuek saja dengan mereka tapi setelah mendengar kata"Kaien" ia merasa GR sekali. 'Shi-Shiba-senpai? jangan-jangan orang-orang itu sedang memperhatikanku dan pastinya Shiba-senpai ada disitu, asik!' batin Rukia malah berjalan lenggak-lenggok layaknya Miss Universe. Dengan PDnya ia malah senyum sok manis didepan Kaien dan kawan-kawan.

"Hei Riruka! Kaien disini!"

Oops. Ternyata yang dimaksudkan orang-orang itu adalah Riruka yang berjalan tepat dibelakang Rukia. Ketika mendengar kata 'Riruka' Rukia hampir saja kesleo dan buku-buku yang dibawanya langsung berjatuhan. Senyum Rukia langsung menghilang dan ia merasa sangat malu sekali.

Rukiapun memungutnya dengan kasar. Kenapa bukan dia yang diposisi tadi. Kenapa mesti Riruka!? Apa gara-gara dia lebih cantik, tinggi, dan sama-sama kelas 3 seperti Shiba-senpai.

"Yang sabar ya, haha" ucap Ichigo berdiri disampingnya.

"Kau lagi, biar saja… suatu saat aku akan mendapatkannya dengan seluruh usaha, tekad dan kerja keras yang aku punya! Ganbatte!" ujar Rukia dengan semangat berapi-api sambil mengepalkan satu tangan dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"K-kau tidak apa-apa" tanya anak yang tak sengaja lewat disamping Rukia.

"Ti-tidak, sampai jumpa" ujar Rukia lari terbirit-birit karena malu.

*KEEP SMILE *

"Sebenarnya apa maksudmu kemarin?" tanya Rukia

"Apa aku perlu menjelaskannya dengan bahasa Alien? Bilang pada Senna,jangan pernah mengunjungiku lagi, mengerti?"

"Aku harus bilang seperti apa? Kami saja baru kenal masa' melarangnya untuk mengunjungimu, memangnya siapa diriku?" ujar Rukia sambil meneguk susu kotaknya.

"Dasar kau payah kerdil!"

"Heh! Jangan bilang aku kerdil ya! ….. O ya, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa dia tidak boleh mengunjungimu?"

"Dunia kita berbeda. Aku Cuma ingin dia hidup bahagia tanpa memikirkanku yang sudah tak ada disampingnya. Aku ingin dia kembali pada dunianya. Dan kau benar, aku tidak bisa membuatnya tersenyum lagi bahkan tertawa. Waktu itu aku pernah bilang "terimakasih" padamu. Karena aku senang bisa melihat ia tersenyum lagi saat berkenalan denganmu. Aku mohon bilang padanya tolong lupakan aku karena aku takkan pernah bisa membalas semua yang pernah ia lakukan untukku"

"Apa kau serius? Apa kau tidak akan tersiksa akan perasaanmu? Apa kau tak akan terluka melihatnya bersama orang lain dan akan mengabaikan bungamu yang layu itu hingga berdebu?"

"Aku serius. Walaupun begitu asalkan dia bahagia aku pasti bahagia. Jika dia rela berkorban untukku kenapa aku tidak"

"Tapi….- "

Sebelum Rukia melanjutkan kalimatnya terlihat Renji yang menghampirinya yang sepertinya habis dari kegiatan ekstranya. Terbukti dari baju bernomor punggung 6 yang ia pakai. Sepakbola.

"Hei, kenapa kau belum pulang? Bukannya Matsumoto sudah pulang?" tany Renji sambil mengusap keringatnya dengan handuk yang ia bawa.

"Ti-tidak, tadi aku juga ada kegiatan ekstra kok. Nih! " jawab Rukia menawarkan Renji susu kotak tadi. Iapun pamit pulang dengan Ichigo yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Ini sudah habis!" teriak Renji sambil mengamati susu kotak yang diberikan Rukia,.

*KEEP SMILE *

Siang hari berikutnya Rukia dan Ichigo memantau kedatangan Senna di tiang itu. Tapi ternyata ia tidak datang. Hari berikutnyapun juga, bahkan hampir seminggu ini gadis yang diharapkannya itupun tidak datang. Sampai sekarang.

"Kalau menurutku dia tidak akan datang lagi, jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mengatakannya kan?" tanya Rukia pada Ichigo yang sedang tidur-tiduran di udara.

"Ya, aku harap begitu. Walau aku sangat merindukannya"

_CKLEKK_

Dari luar pintu terlihat Kaien dan teman-temannya yang akan latihan basket di GOR sekolah yang disinggahi Rukia dan Ichigo sekarang. Rukia langsung kelabakan dan memalingkan wajahnya. Dan ternyata dibawah sana ada Riruka dan temannya, Jacky.

Rukia yang melihatnya perasaannya langsung panas dan rasanya ingin melempar gallon pada gadis-gadis itu.

_DUK DUK DUK SEETT CKRING DUK DUK DUK_

_DUK DUK DUK DOK DUK DUK_

"Kalau posisinya begitu mana bisa masuk, bodoh!" ucap Ichigo yang ikut menonton dari atas.

"Memangnya kau tahu apa tentang basket?" tanya Rukia remeh.

"Heh! Asal kau tahu saja, waktu aku SMP aku pernah melawan Kaien Shiba dan aku menang!"

"Yang benar? Tidak mungkin!" sangkal Rukia.

"Tanya saja padanya"

"Ayo Kaien!" ucap Riruka sambil melambaikan tangan pada Kaien yang akan melakukan slam dunk.

"Hei! Kenapa dia? Centi sekali!" ujar Rukia sebal.

"Kau cemburu? Jika kau benar-benar menyukainya dapatkan dia!"

"Oke! Akan ku buktikan! Suatu hari nanti pasti aku bisa mendapatkannya!" ucap Rukia yang diam-diam melemparkan susu kotak kosong tepat dikepala Riruka yang dibawah dan kabur begitu saja dengan Ichigo.

"AW!"

*KEEP SMILE *

Hari-hari cepat berlalu. Akhir semester 2 sudah tiba, saatnya badai ujian datang. Semua anak berlomba-lomba meminjam buku-buku diperpustakaan, bahkan membacanya sampai malam. Waktu yang biasanya mereka gunakan untuk bermain, menonton TV, SMS-an bahkan chatting-an mereka relakan untuk mengejar nilai sempurna di ujian kali ini. Tak terkecuali gadis mungil ini. Rukia.

"Argh! Aku sama sekali tak mengerti cos 75= …. Berapa ya?" Rukiapun frustasi dengan latihan soal yang dibuatkan oleh Hitsugaya-sensei pada murid-muridnya. Padahal Rukia sudah mengikat kepalanya yang ikatnya bertuliskan "Ganbatte" yang mungkin tak ada pengaruhnyanya sama sekali.

"Bahkan hanya satu dari 20 soal yang bisa ku jawab" keluh Matsumoto sambil memakan donat yang telah disediakan oleh tuan rumah.

"Seandainya saja ujiannya kita semua sekelas, mungkin akan lebih mudah" ucap Renji yang baru saja menyuguhkan orange juice pada kedua sahabatnya itu.

Karena dirasa sudah terlalu malam mereka pulang. Ditengah jalan Rukia malah berjumpa dengan Ichigo yang sedang bermain tangkap bola dengan anak-anak.

"Hei, darimana kau?" tanya Ichigo sambil melempar bola itu pada Jinta. Dan dengan sigapnya Jinta langsung menangkap bola itu dengan sangat cepat.

"Wah, cepat sekali dia. Apa semua hantu bisa melakukannya?" tanya Rukia yang malah mengamati permainan Ichigo dan anak-anak itu.

"Ha-hampir. Yap! Tangkap" jawab Ichigo melemparkannya lagi pada Ururu. "Teknik itu namanya, Shunpo" tambahnya.

"Oh…. O ya tadi aku dari rumah Renji belajar kelompok. Besok aku mulai ujian, yang mungkin aku akan jarang main denganmu"

"Ujian? Ah! Itu gampang!"

"Gampang bagaimana maksudmu?"

"Kapan ujianmu?"

"Em….Besok"

*KEEP SMILE *

"sst stt sttt nomer 6!"

"Heh! Kamu yang dari belakang pojok!"

Hari ujian pertama telah tiba. Tak sedikit murid-murid yang nyontek bahkan njiplak dari buku. Pengawaspun tak henti-hentinya memberi peringatan pada murid yang masih ngeyel. Daritadi Rukia tak berkutik sedikitpun karena pengawas malah bertambah. Pertama Cuma 2 orang, gara-gara ada sedikit keributan malah 6 orang. Sungguh ujian yang menyebalkan!.

"Susah ya?" tanya Ichigo di dekat bangku Rukia.

"Tentu saja bodoh! Jangan menggangguku!"

"Nomor 7.A, 9.E, 20.C ,21.B"

Mendengar jawaban itu Rukia langsung menoleh kearah Ichigo. Pria itu malah asyik-asyiknya berkeliling melihat jawaban teman-teman Rukia. Rukia yang melihatnya langsung cengo dan shock dibuatnya.

"He-hebat"

"Heh! Rukia Kuchiki! Lihat ke soalmu!"

"Ma-maaf pak!"

Akhirnya pada ujian pertama hari ini Rukia sukses besar. Kenapa tidak? Daritadi ia terus dibisiki Ichigo jawaban-jawaban yang belum terjawab olehnya.

"Yesss, hari ini sukses besar! Yey!" ucap Rukia mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi sambil berdiri dibangku taman. Layaknya orang yang akan mengumandangkan kemerdekaan.

"Itu kan berkat aku"

"Iya-iya, terimakasih Ichigo! Besok lagi ya?" pinta Rukia memasang puppy eyes.

"Tapi jangan bergantung padaku terus, nanti kau akan jadi orang bodoh sepanjang masa! Kaien itu tidak suka pada perempuan yang bodoh!"

"Be-beneran? Darimana kau tahu?

"Sudah kubilang, aku dulu sangat akrab dengannya! ….. Oops, sepertinya dia panjang umur"

"He?" Rukiapun menoleh kearah mata Ichigo melihat. Ternyata Kaien Shiba juga berada ditaman ini sekarang. Didekat air mancur bersama seekor anjing Puddle yang sedang bermanja-manja di kaki pria itu.

"Shi-shiba-senpai! Aduh bagaimana ini? I-Ichigo, carikan aku seekor anjing juga!"

"Buat apa?!"

Tiba-tiba ada seekor anjing Pitbull yang sedang menggonggong dan sepertinya anjing itu sedang mencari pemiliknya. Saat itu juga Rukia langsung menarik tali anjing itu dan membawanya.

"Shiba-senpai?" ujap Rukia yang pura-pura terkejut dengan kedatangan pria itu.

"Kuchiki? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Kaien.

"Aku sedang mengajak, em…. Anjing kesayanganku, hehe" jawab Rukia senyam-senyum nggak jelas.

"Anjing kesayanganmu? Walaupun kau terlihat seperti anak kecil, ternyata kau suka anjing yang sangar-sangar ya?"

_WOUF WOUF WOUF! GRRR GUK GUK GUK_

Anjing yang dibawa Rukia itu sepertinya tidak nyaman dengan Rukia. Terbukti daritadi anjing itu terus menggonggong dan menarik-narik tali ikatannya yang sepertinya ia ingin kabur.

'Apa? Anak kecil!?' batin Rukia protes. "I-iya, kakak pasti penyayang binatang ya? aku juga lho… Dan juga anjing milik kakak imut sekali seperti pemiliknya, hehe" tambahnya.

"Aku memang suka binatang. Tapi anjing ini milik adikku"

_GUK GUK GUK GRRRRR_

Anjing itu malah tambah keras suara gonggongannya. Bahkan ia malah memelototi Rukia sampai matanya merah. Sepertinya dia marah.

'Ke-kenapa sih anjing ini!' Rukia malah balik memelototi anjing Pitbull itu. Merekapun saling berhadapan.

_GRRRRRRRRRR GUK GUK GUK GUK GUK GUK GUK_

Anjing itu malah tambah marah sepertinya. Lama-kelamaan Rukia malah ketakutan, Ia pun kabur dan melepaskan tali ikatan anjing itu. Ternyata anjing itu malah mengejarnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"KYAAAA! I-Ichigooo! " teriak Rukia disela-sela berlarinya.

_WOUF WOUF WOUF WOUF_

"Salah siapa menculik anjing orang" ujar Ichigo sambil melihat Rukia yang berlari terbirit-birit mengitari taman itu.

Tak berapa lama akhirnya pemilik anjing Pitbull itu datang dan menjadi penyelamat Rukia. Penyelamat itu pria berambut ikal berbadan besar dan berotot berkulit hitam apa lagi dengan segala tato di seluruh badannya layaknya Yakuza. Rukiapun malah jadi ketakutan.

"Kau tidak apa Kuchiki?" tanya Kaien menghampiri Rukia yang masih tersungkur karena kecapekan.

"Saya tidak apa-apa Senpai, Cuma capek saja" jawab Rukia berdiri sambil membersihkan roknya yang berdebu.

"Ini! Untuk membersihkan wajahmu " ucap Kaien menawarkan sapu tanganya pada Rukia yang wajahnya berkeringat dan kotor karena debu.

"Te-terimakasih" ujar Rukia. 'Oh my God! Shiba-senpai baik sekali padaku, tidak salah aku mengidolakannya, asikkkk' batin Rukia

"O ya, tadi kau bilang 'Ichigo'?"

"Bu-bukan kok, tadi aku bilang go… Le-let's go! Iya aku bilang seperti itu! Memangnya kenapa Senpai?"

"Tidak, aku hanya teringat temanku saja"

"Memangnya dia orang yang seperti apa?"

"Dia dulu sangat bandel sekali, dia juga jago basket dia juga pintar. Tapi sekarang…. Dia sudah tiada"

"Beneran!? Tapi sepertinya dia bodoh, terlihat dari rambutnya yang aneh sih" ujar Rukia keceplosan.

"He? Darimana kau tahu?"

'Gawat' batin Rukia panik. "Oh tidak sudah sore! Aku belum memandikan keongku! Sudah ya Senpai, aku pulang dulu, bye!" pamit Rukia langsung ngacir.

"Ke-keong?"

*KEEP SMILE *

'Haduh, Ichigo mana? Padahal hari ini Kimia tapi dia malah tidak ada' batin Rukia yang masih mikir-mikir dengan soal-soal yang sama sekali tidak bisa ia jawab. Bahkan hampir semua essay.

"Waktu tinggal 5 menit lagi!"

Rukia langsung adem panas dibuatnya. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu harus menjawabnya dengan bagaimana. Bahkan ngawurpun ia tidak bisa. Sebenarnya kemana pria yang diharapkan muncul olehnya itu!.

Akhirnya waktu ujian sudah habis. Semua jawaban dikumpulkan. Rukia hanya bisa menerima kenyataan jika ia mungkin akan remidi.

"Ichigo jeruk blender! Sebenarnya salahku juga sih, tapi kan aku berharap banyak padanya. Argh!" gerutu Rukia di tengah perjalanan pulangnya.

Sebelum pulang sebernarnya ia berniat mampir ke tiang itu untuk merutuki Ichigo tapi sayangnya pria itu tidak ada. Vas yang biasanya didekat tiang itu juga tidak ada. Tidak ada tempat lagi yang biasa Ichigo tempati kecuali GOR usang itu. Rukiapun kesana, yang ia dapati Cuma penghuni lainnya dan tak ada pria berambut orange ditengah-tengah mereka. Bahkan Neliel yang biasanya ngobrol dengan Ichigopun tidak tahu pria itu pergi kemana.

"Kemana dia? Jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu. Ah? Kenapa aku ini? Memangnya siapa orang itu, untuk apa aku khwatir padanya. Dia kan hantu! Aku ini aneh!" ujar Rukia pada dirinya sendiri dan ia pulang kerumahnya.

**TBC**

**Ditunggu reviewnya …**

**ARIGATOU ****!**


End file.
